Blooming Love
by coffeeicecream
Summary: slight AU. Tezuka seldom being talkative. But when he saw that beautiful pianist, he finds it even harder to speak. Oh well, let the flowers do the talking.


**Title:** Blooming Love  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Perfect Pair  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Summary:<strong> slight AU. Tezuka seldom being talkative. But when he saw that beautiful pianist, he finds it even harder to speak. Oh well, let the flowers do the talking.

**A/N:** A friend of mine wanted this to be a Perfect Pair fic. After hours of pleading and bargaining, I agreed. It was a SanadaxSaeki fic before but I have to delete it. It was my boyfriend's request after all. *sighs* this is one of those times that I hate him being too irresistible. Hope you still enjoy it anyway. ^^ Oh, and yeah, Fuji and Eiji are not tennis members here.

* * *

><p>Tezuka was walking along the empty corridor, a thick book in his hand. He was reviewing for an exam in History, which the teacher had announced yesterday. Not that he haven't finished the entire book anyway. He turned at a corner and walked past the Drawing Room. The wing for Art Club is quieter than the usual halls. Although it takes him longer to arrive in class using that way, at least he will be able to read more peacefully using this route.<p>

He was nearing the Music Hall when he heard a faint sound of piano being played. He stopped on his tracks and listened to the soft melody. Standing still, he closed his eyes, allowing the music to flow inside him. It was light and sweet, calming his strained mind. He could see himself in an open field, with the grass swaying along the wind. Tezuka continued to listen, letting the music take him away. He could almost feel the warmth of the sun against his skin, its rays piercing through the white, puffy clouds...

His daydreaming was cut off by the loud beeping of his watch. Class is about to start. He resumed his walking and passed the source of sound, his lips curved up into a miniscule smile. He felt much better after listening to it. He will do well in his exam for sure.

**+O+O+**

"Buchou."

Tezuka turned to the direction of the voice and saw Echizen Ryoma approaching him. They are both middle school students, Tezuka being a senior and Ryoma a freshman. He is one of Tezuka's teammates in Seishun Gakuen's Tennis Club. The child has undeniable talent, although at times too cocky and immature for his own good, but still a valuable member nonetheless.

"Is practice cancelled tomorrow? Ryoma asked. "I heard the courts will be under maintenance."

"They rescheduled it next week. We have practice." Tezuka replied.

"Ah." He said.

Tezuka looked at his sternly. "The National tournament is fast approaching. Don't let your guard down."

The freshman gave him a bored look. "Che. We'll win anyway" He mumbled. The older must have heard him as the captain narrowed his eyes behind those glasses. Ryoma quickly changed his words to avoid being assigned laps. "Hai, buchou." Not wearing his cap, he gave a slight bow and turned to leave. Tezuka watched him walk away, making a mental note about giving him laps during practice.

**+O+O+**

It was his free time and afternoon practice will not start in about two hours. Thinking of what he should do, Tezuka found himself walking to the Music Hall instead of the courts, stopping in front of that particular room. He wasn't suppose to come back here, not when his duties are waiting for him. But his feet refused to move, leaving him rooted on his spot. Sighing, he allowed himself to stay. He knew he wanted it anyway, the reason why he went back to this place.

Tezuka had done well in his exam. He had always gotten excellent marks, but yesterday was different. The music gave him a calming relief, something he badly needed from all the responsibilities he's been doing. It gave him a moment to relax away from his tiring duties.

He stood awkwardly in front of the door, somehow waiting for the sound to resonate from inside. Tezuka was grateful that not many students come here or else he would be embarrassed, looking awkward in the middle of an empty hall. He was about to leave when the familiar sound of piano filled the air. As soon as the sound reached his ears, the captain closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling the emotion of the music once more.

He was not the type to appreciate all kinds of music. In all honesty, people do not see him as someone who can appreciate ANY type of music. Even he admits that music is not a frequent experience in his life, being more focused in tennis over everything. The sounds of nature around him during his outdoor training and camping were better. Despite this, he could feel himself becoming attracted to the music from inside the room. It was pleasant, if not lovely, to his ears.

Unlike last time, the song was sad and heart-wrenching. It was as if he was standing in a lonely place, in a lonely world. He could almost feel the sorrow of the pianist. Every note screamed of grief and longing. By the end of the song, Tezuka could almost, almost feel the tears forming in his eyes. When he all was quiet again, he left, vowing to return the next day.

His coming to the Music Room became a daily basis. He would stand beside the door and listen, freeing his soul from the chains of reality. Being a person who was given a leadership responsibility, Tezuka never let his emotions take over his mind. He always thinks rationally and sticks to his principles, as what is needed to his position. But whenever he's here, he throws whatever logic he has and let his feelings flow, not caring about other things. Tezuka feels freedom here, just like when he plays tennis.

**+O+O+**

It was a nice morning and Tezuka was enjoying the crisp, spring air caressing him as he walked to school. At the intersection, he was about to turn right when he noticed the left side of the road. Both streets lead to his school, although he was used to taking the right path. Curiosity got the better of him and decided to try the other lane. It's just the same as the other one, houses along the way and cars occasionally passing by.

He was almost near the school when a small shop came to view. "Bloom Fields", the sign read. He took a glance at his watch. It's still a bit early, a few minutes can be spared. He entered the shop and was welcomed by wide arrays of flowers, all bright and colorful. His eyes wandered inside, taking in the beauty of the place. The interior was simple yet captivating, white wallpapers in silver and beige accents, with the flowers serving as the main decoration. It was also clear and airy, thanks to the glass windows occupying most of the walls, allowing the morning light to pass through.

"Good morning. How may I help you?"

Tezuka turned around and saw a beautiful person smiling, standing in front of him. He was wearing a pink apron, a bouquet of roses in hand.

"Hn." He nodded his head in greeting.

"Make yourself comfortable." The guy's smile grew wider as he went to the counter and placed the flowers on the table.

Tezuka continued to walk around, his eyes feasting on every flower. He gazed back at the man who was busy wrapping the roses. He looked beautiful, blue hair contrasting his fair complexion. His eyes were also the shade of the sea. He was pretty, especially with all the flowers surrounding him. Somehow, he fit perfectly in this place. The man looked up from the counter and met his gaze.

"Do you happen to like flowers?"

His musing was cut off by that question. Tezuka shook his head politely. "No."

"I see." The man said, his sea blue eyes went back to the bouquet. "But flowers are magnificent creations. They can deliver one's message in the most charming way."

"Ah."

"Flowers have their own language. Everyone of them has its own meaning. By giving someone a flower, you can express what you feel without speaking. And they give a visual appeal to our message."

Tezuka nodded his head in understanding. _"Flowers have their own language."_Suddenly, an idea popped inside his head. "Do you happen to know their meanings?"

The man looked up to him, an eyebrow arched upward. "Of course. How can I say such things if I don't know what I'm talking about?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." The guy said. "So, how can I help?"

"I want a flower that says you admire the person." Tezuka asked.

"Admiration? There are lots, actually."The man stepped out of the counter and looked around. "It depends on what kind of admiration you have."

"Just pure adoration."

"I see. Perhaps..." He went to a row and pulled a branch of small, purple flowers. "These will do."

"..."

"Purple heather." The man replied, as if knowing he would ask. "They mean admiration."

"Purple heather..." Tezuka repeated. "I'll take it."

The guy went back to the counter and started wrapping the flower. "You don't look like someone who gives flowers."

"Hn."

"Yeah. You look more of a... practical type." He held the flowers before him. "Will this be all?"

"Yes." Tezuka was about to take his wallet when the other stopped him. "On the house. No need to pay for it."

His eyebrow furrowed slightly, hesitant to take it for free.

The florist smiled. "It's fine, really. One branch won't hurt my business."

Thanking him, Tezuka took it and went to the door. He looked back and saw the man gave him a small wave. He gave a nod and went out. Looking at the flowers in hand, he made his way too school, wondering if his idea would work.

**+O+O+**

It was still few minutes before lunch break, but Tezuka already asked the sensei if he can go. Being an excellent student, the teacher agreed and he got out of the class earlier. He let his feet take him to the familiar direction of the Music Hall. In one hand was the purple heather the florist gave him and a small piece of paper on the other.

He didn't mean to buy it (which he didn't because he got it for free). But the idea of expressing his admiration to the unknown pianist pushed him to ask for the flower. It's not that he knew who it was, and that music was his only link to him, but Tezuka knew he adore the music, listening to it everyday.

He entered the room quietly. It wasn't big, but spacious. It was also bare, save for the grand piano sitting in the middle of the room. He approached the instrument, feeling the soft carpet under his feet. His fingers ran on the keys, imagining the pianist hitting them lightly with his own. Teuka could visualize him sitting on the chair, making those musical notes come to life.

He couldn't afford to daydream for long. The musician might come anytime now. Tezuka placed the small note on the piano, together with the purple heather. He just wish that person gets his message, and will continue playing everyday.

He went out of the Music Room and waited at a corner, listening for footsteps. Soon, he heard a faint rustling of feet and a soft click of the door. Someone had entered the room. Tezuka caught his breath, waiting for a reaction. He began to relax as he heard the familiar music coming inside. Drowning himself to the song once again, he leaned against the wall and listened, a small, contented look on his face.

**+O+O+**

Fuji was busily arranging the music sheets and placing them in his folder. He wanted to play longer, but he needed to meet his friend Eiji at the cafeteria. He was about to leave when his eyes caught those purple flowers on top of the piano, a note lying beneath them. He mentally scolded himself for almost forgetting it. He had placed them back to where he saw it when he entered the room. With a small smile playing on his lips, he read the message again.

_"A branch of purple heather for your wonderful music. May this simple flower show you my admiration of your sweet melodies."_

The note was simple yet pretty, just like the flower with it. Fuji could feel the sincerity of the sender through his words. Many have told him how great his music was. But it was the first time he got something like it. Somehow, it warmed his heart to get an unusual way of compliment. And so he played with more passion. True, he always let his music take over him, but the message fueled him to do better, hoping that the person, whoever he was, is still around and heard him say his thanks.

He took the flower and the note and placed them inside his bag, careful not to be crushed. Making his way out, he glanced at the piano once more, vowing to play it again the next day.

**+O+O+**

It was already past midnight. Tezuka was lying on his bed, still wide awake. He tossed and turned, trying to get some sleep. He tried everything, from drinking warm milk to counting lambs, but to no avail. Alas, he sat up and sighed in frustration. He put on his glasses and glanced at the glowing alarm clock. 2:45 AM, it read. He let out a tiny groan. His body hit the soft bed again, staring at the ceiling. Slowly, an image began forming in his head, the same image that kept him awake until now.

_Days passed since he gave the flower to the still unknown pianist. Gnawing with curiosity, Tezuka wondered if the other got them, or what his reaction was. How would he know? He doesn't even know the person's face. Pushing the thought aside, Tezuka continued typing. He has a reaction paper to pass this afternoon. Maybe he'll try to see him when he goes to the Music Room later._

_He waited near that place again, feeling anxious. He wanted to see the person who let his soul free with his melodies. Then what? Go and tell him he was the one who gave the flowers, and ask if he got them? It's already stupid wanting to see the faceless pianist when all he needed was his music, but it's even more stupid to do this just to know if he received his so called "gift"._

_Tezuka's body stiffened when he heard those light footsteps and the familiar sound of knob being turned. He knew that the pianist was already inside, preparing to play again. Nearing the door, he opened it cautiously. He needed to do this to stop his bugging curiosity. Tezuka peeked at the small opening he made as he heard the sound of musical notes. He felt his eyes widen as he stared at the figure._

_An angel was playing in front of the piano._

_Tezuka was never the type to use flowery words to describe a person. But upon seeing the mysterious pianist, only one word entered his mind._

_Ethereal. That's how he would describe the sight before him. The man was playing the instrument, his long, slender fingers gracing the keys. His head was full of honey brown hair, falling just above his shoulders. Tezuka might not have an excellent vision, but he was able to see that flawlessly angelic face. His eyes were closed beneath those long lashes, which the law student assumed would be lovely and soulful. He had a perfect nose and cherry red lips that were slightly parted. The light coming from the windows illuminated him, making him glow._

_Tezuka never thought someone would be this beautiful, let alone a man. He let out the breath he had unconsciously caught. Those wonderful songs he never got tired of listening to were created by an equally attractive being. Tezuka closed the door quietly, not wanting to distract the still absorbed musician. He could feel his heart hammering loudly inside his chest. Warding off the unfamiliar feeling, he left the area._

**+O+O+**

Tezuka stifled a yawn, careful not to show his drowsiness as he monitored the tennis team's morning practice. He was groggy from lack of sleep. He had wanted to, but the face of the angelic being, yes, that's what he call him now, kept on flashing in his mind. He was undeniably beautiful, like a crystal glass that glimmer against the light.

He mentally shook his head. What was he thinking, admiring someone, let alone a man? And since when did he start being cheesy? He had been showering the man with romantic compliments since the day he saw him. Focusing back his attention, he continued watching as Ryoma hit a sharp cross to Inui's side and earning a point.

When practice ended that day, he found himself walking on that same left path to his house. Soon, the familiar shop came to view. Bloom Fields. Tezuka thought of walking past it, but as he reached the place, he realized he had already pushed the door open.

"Good afternoon." The man greeted. "Welcome to- oh it's you again."

"Hn. You remember me."

"Of course! It's not everyday that someone ask me for a flower's meaning before buying them. I'm used to people buying what they think is pretty in their eyes."

"Hn." Tezuka repeated.

He dropped the bunch of sunflowers he was holding and went to the counter. a friendly smile on his lips. "Do you need my help again?"

"..."

The other tilted his head slightly. "You wouldn't go here if you don't need to, right? You will ask for some flower again."

"..."

"You're quite easy to read." The florist chuckled. "I'm Yukimura Seiichi by the way. You can call me Yukimura."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Well, Tezuka-san, what do you need this time?" Yukimura asked.

He looked around. "...I really don't have something in mind yet." Tezuka said as he strolled along the flowers.

The man placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's what I'm here for."

**+O+O+**

Fuji was humming to himself as he walked to the Music Room. He had just finished his latest composition last night. Opening the door, he was welcomed by the calming aura of the place. It had always made his mind at ease. Placing his things on the couch, he pulled out his music sheets and approached the piano. There, on top of the instrument, was a single pink rose. Knowing what it was, he quickly picked it up. Just like before, it was accompanied by a note.

_"I wanted to know if you got my little gift. Forgive me if I will keep on doing this from now on."_

Fuji stared at the message. Continue doing what? Sending him flowers? Feeling clueless, he sat on the chair, preparing to start his practice. He gave one last look at the flower.

"Maybe the flowers mean something?" He thought. "Saa, I wonder what's next."

He had regularly received flowers since then. Everyday, a different one will be waiting for him, sometimes with a note attached to it. Fuji have a friend who helps him in knowing their meanings, so he's not that clueless anymore.

That single pink rose. _"I watch you from afar."_

Then an Azalea. _"Please take care of yourself for me. Stay healthy."_

White Camellia. _"You're adorable."_

Gardenia. _"You're lovely."_

He didn't know why that person kept on sending him such messages, but he eventually got used to it. He even found himself anticipating them whenever he comes to the room. After seeing the flower, he would play to his heart's content.

**+O+O+**

He pushed the door open, entering the flower shop. He looked for a certain someone and spotted him between the lilies. Dropping his bag with a loud clatter, the man looked up at the source of sound. Recognizing the noisemaker, the man walked towards the intruder, bearing a smile.

"So, what did you got today?" He greeted.

Fuji opened his bag and pulled out a striped flower. "This."

"Oh, variegated tulips. He thinks you have beautiful eyes." Yukimura said.

Fuji grinned at the answer. "Really?"

"Yep." The other replied.

The brunette sat on the nearby chair, chin resting on his hands. "Why do you think he keeps on doing that?"

"The what?"

"Giving me flowers."

"Hmm, maybe he likes you?"

"He should've just told me directly." Fuji chuckled. "I don't even know him or what he looks like. And besides, he hadn't expressed anything romantic. Just the usual compliments."

"Oh, did I sense disappointment in your voice?"

He arched an eyebrow, smile still plastered on his pretty face. "Why would I be disappointed?"

"Because you wanted more than compliments."

"You're crazy." This earned a laugh from the florist. "I'll go now. Need to buy some music sheets."

"Why don't you stay for a while?"

"No thanks. I might become crazy like you. These flowers make you think weird."

"At least we're pretty." Yukimura said.

It was Fuji's turn to laugh. "In your dreams. You look like a Venus fly trap."

"Really? You should be careful when you sleep tonight, Syuu. You might find some cactus under your bed."

"I would appreciate that little gift, Seiichi." The pianist waved as he remembered his friend's words before leaving. _He thinks you have beautiful eyes."_He smiled at the thought, thinking what he'll receive next.

**_-at the shop-_**

Fuji counted the music sheets he was carrying. _"These will be enough."_ He thought.

He was still absorbed in counting that he didn't see a person appear from one of the aisle. He bumped into him, causing the pianist to look up.

Brown hazel eyes met cerulean blue ones.

Fuji continued staring at the handsome face. It was small and perfect, his features indescribably attractive. His hair was a brownish-golden in color. Athletic built barely hidden beneath the same uniform Fuji was wearing. His eyes were hidden behind those oval spectacles, yet there was something powerful about them, as if a strong force was pulling him towards them.

Snapping out of his trance, Fuji backed away. Fighting his face from flushing in embarrassment; he uttered a quick apology before walking away.

**+O+O+**

"So you bumped into him yesterday?" Yukimura asked, his eyes not leaving the Casablancas he was arranging.

"Ah." Tezuka said.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." He replied. It's true that he had nothing to say. But it's more correct that he was at loss of words when their eyes met. Good thing the pianist walked away first, or he would've looked like a gaping fish.

"I must say… I admire your stupidity. Never thought you have that." The florist said."You could've easily asked him out, saving yourself some time instead of sending flowers everyday."

Tezuka didn't answer. Yukimura was right. He could've just asked him out. But for some unknown reasons, he found it hard to speak. That's why he chose to send his message through flowers. His almost nonexistent communication skill can never help him whenever he saw the man, making it impossible to approach him.

Yukimura's voice broke his musings. "What should you give him today? To be honest, the variegated tulip was a little...pathetic."

Tezuka remained impassive. When he saw those blue eyes staring at him, he couldn't do anything but feel drowned in its lovely depths.

"Why don't you step a level higher? Enough compliments and go straight to the point."

The tennis player fell silent. He knew that his admiration towards the pianist have passed platonic, entering the realm of romance in the course of time. And seeing him everyday only made it worse. Watching him play, even from afar, was enough for him to fall in love. It all seemed petty and illogical for someone like Tezuka Kunimitsu, but love really makes even the smartest person stupid. Not that he consider himself one anyway.

"It's about time you start courting." Yukimura said. "I'm running out of flowers because of this. We could finish the whole floral encyclopedia if you don't do it now."

**+O+O+**

Fuji slammed the door behind him as he entered the music room. He was really pissed. Eiji accidentally spilled some soup on his music sheet, smudging the notes. He had told him many times not to read while eating. Plus the fact that the guy was a walking accident. He let out a huff. Now he had to repeat his score all over again. He looked at the piano, knowing that something was waiting on top of it for him. Unlike before, there were two, one which was white, with clover-like petals, and the other a couple of red flowers attached on a branch. Fuji took the note and read it.

_"I didn't realize that my simple admiration will turn into this. It may sound crazy, but I think I like you."_

He had forgotten whatever irritation he felt that day. The person who constantly gave him flowers just confessed to him. Confessed! Surprisingly, he didn't feel annoyed. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Fuji took the flowers and touched its petals, a sweet smile playing on his lips. "How could someone be as weird as him?"

**+O+O+**

"Sei-chan." Fuji called as he entered the flower shop.

"What is it?" Yukimura said looking at his friend with a fake blank expression. The man was busy poring over his inventory when the brunette came in.

"This." He placed down the note and the flowers on the counter.

Yukimura picked up the note and read the message. "He confessed?" The other nodded. "You don't hate it? The confession thing?"

"Why would I?"

"Syuu, I know you and I are not perceived as normal by common people, but I thought you might at least find it disturbing to receive a confession from someone. A GUY to be exact." He looked at the pianist with a teasing expression. His equally blue eyes were dark with teasing. "Could it be that you're playing for the other team now?"

Fuji's face remained smiling. "Why? Is it wrong?"

"Of course not. You can't help being chased by both parties. I know you already had a few guy confessions before but I've never seen you as amused as this." He glanced at the flowers. "Gladiola and white pansy. He's really sincere, and you were always in his mind. He must really like you."

"You think so?"

The florist winked at him. "Yeah. Just wait for the others. I'm sure he'll say something more than that."

Yukimura's prediction turned out to be true. His unknown admirer continued sending him flowers. And every time he did, Fuji's heart would flutter.

A purple Lupin. _Your music holds the sweetest melody."_

Pink camellia. _"Longing for you."_

A stock. _You'll always be beautiful to me."_

Striped carnation. _"Wish I could be with you."_

He might not want to admit it, but he was starting to like him too. He would sometimes wonder what he looks like, or when will they meet. And he would play with more passion, wanting the person to hear his feelings through his music.

**+O+O+**

The library was marginally quiet, students were scattered all over the place, the sounds of quiet laughs and whispers echoing the room. Tezuka was busy writing, concentrating in his work when he felt a light tap on the shoulder. He looked back and saw Inui standing behind him.

"There is a 79% chance that I will see you here." The data man greeted, pulling a chair beside him.

"Hn."

"Don't overwork yourself. You seemed to be lost in thought lately."

"Hn." He paused. "Is it that obvious?"

"You were never the type to look dazed in midday." Inui replied. "There is a 92% chance that something important is bothering you."

Tezuka was about to say something when his eyes caught the person standing not far from them, reading on one of the bookshelves. The angelic being.

Noticing his action, the data man followed his gaze. "Fuji Syusuke. Do you know him?"

"No."

"Music club president. Genius in piano and music composition. Quite popular among girls, and even to some boys. There are rumors around that he is a player."

Tezuka nodded, as if to understand. He didn't bother to ask how Inui knew all that. "I don't know him."

So he's that popular? Tezuka wondered if he has a chance. He didn't even know, until Inui told him. He liked Fuji without knowing even a bit about him. He stared at the pianist again and saw a bouncy guy approached him. Tezuka looked away and continued writing, trying not to notice the other's hand around the pianist's shoulder.

**+O+O+**

"Nya Fujiko!"

"Shh, Eiji. We're in the library." Fuji whispered.

"I'm really sorry for your score nya! I wanted to fix it, but you already marched away." The redhead apologized.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again."

"Yep! I will remember."

Fuji gave him a smile. He was about to continue reading when he saw the person sitting not far from them. His eyes opened slightly as he recognized who it was.

"Ne, Eiji. Do you know that guy?" He asked.

"Who?"

"That one, sitting on the table talking to another guy."

"Ah, Tezuka Kunimitsu?" Eiji answered. "He's the captain of boy's tennis club. Straight A student too. I heard he is a cold guy who never smiles. Nya, do you know him?"

"No. I just bumped into him last time."

So that guy is an athlete. Not questionable, since the student's body looked fit for a normal middle schooler. Still, the man screamed charisma just by merely sitting there. Other people might fall for him, but not Fuji. His heart already belonged to someone. He continued reading, wondering when he'll meet him.

**+O+O+**

Tezuka was standing beside a vase of tulips, staring at the flowers. He watched as Yukimura watered his plants lovingly. The said florist looked up from his work, spray can in hand. "Until when will you keep up with this charade? It's about time you show yourself to him."

"Hn."

Yukimura was not the type to be easily pissed at people. But with a man like Tezuka Kunimitsu who is as exciting as a rock, his inner love for sadism wants to creep out. He closed his malice-filled eyes behind its lids. "Since when did you become afraid of something? You liked him even if you know nothing about him. You admitted loving him despite knowing it's pretty stupid. And now you're backing out?" The spray can he was holding was somehow pleading him to crush the dumb man's skull.

"Hn."

"Tell me." The florist was now facing him. "Do you really love him?"

Tezuka met his gaze. "I've never been this foolish in my whole life."

"Then let's finish this." He looked around the shop. "I've been helping in finding the flower that suits your message. This time, find it yourself. Give him the flower that reflects what you really feel. You're not that clueless now, are you?"

The ever stoic captain of Seigaku tennis club gave a nod. "Thank you, Yukimura. For all your help until today. I might know what I need now."

**+O+O+**

Yukimura handed his guest a cup of hot coffee before getting one for himself. _"Seriously, this game is more of a pain than enjoyment for me."_He thought. Tezuka left his shop a few hour ago, and now the other side of this love story came. "What now?"

Fuji glanced towards the blood red flowers on the counter. Red carnation. _My heart aches for you._

Seiichi took the small paper and read. _"I'm sorry if it took me this long to tell you how I feel. Meet me at this room tomorrow, the same time you come here everyday."_His eyes went back to the pianist."You're going?"

"I think so. Considering I cannot make you introduce him to me."

Yukimura smiled. His friend was not a tensai for nothing. "Are you worried?"

Fuji took a sip in his mug. "Saa, I don't know." He paused. "What if he's not what I expect him to be? What if my feelings change moment I see him?"

The florist placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you love him?"

Fuji looked at the hand before speaking. "I learned to like him despite hiding behind those sweet gestures. I loved him knowing nothing but his feelings for me."

"Then believe in that. Meet him tomorrow. Only by then will you know what to do. Love is not seen. It is felt."

He smiled at his friend. "Thanks Sei." His eyes shifted to the colorful flowers around them. "Can I ask a favor? I want to return his efforts when we meet."

**+O+O+**

It was time. Tezuka had his feet glued on the ground, unable to do anything. The man will arrive anytime now. And he still didn't know what to do. He wasn't even sure if the pianist will come. What if he didn't read it? What if he chose not to come? What if he just came to reject him?

These questions ran inside his head, failing to hear the door opened and closed.

"Excuse me. Was it you?"

That smooth, clear voice pulled him back to reality. Turning slowly, his gaze was met by those crystal blue eyes. Tezuka caught his breath, taken by the other's appearance. He looked so beautiful, just like the first time he saw him.

_He came._

**+O+O+**

Fuji made his way to the music room, trying to calm his racing heart. He will meet him there, and he still didn't know what to do. What if he felt disappointed when they meet? What if he really isn't in love like he thought? These questions ran in his mind as he opened the door.

There, standing beside the piano was a man, his back facing him. He looked familiar, the pianist thought as he walked towards him. The man seemed to be lost in his thoughts, not sensing his presence. "Excuse me. Was it you?"

He saw the other's body froze. Turning slowly, he was met by a pair of black, onyx eyes. Everything went still as he saw that handsome face.

_It was him._

**+O+O+**

Both remained motionless, lost in each other's gaze. Sensing, thinking, feeling. They continued staring at each other, as if saying the words they cannot express through their eyes.

_"Fuji Syusuke. Music major. Genius in piano and music composition. Quite popular among girls, and even to some boys. _There are rumors around that he is a player_."_

He didn't look like it. More like an innocent angel sent from above.

**+O+O+**

_"Ah, Tezuka Kunimitsu?" He's the captain of men's tennis club. Straight A student too. I heard he is a cold guy who never smiles."_

He will never believe it. How can a cold guy send him such nothings?

_"Love is not seen, it is felt."_

He was afraid that his heart might change. But no. It didn't. Not because it was Tezuka Kunimitsu. But because his feelings were created without knowing him. He learned to love him as the guy who loved him through the most wonderful creation of God.

**+O+O+**

It was Tezuka who broke the silence. "I really want to know everything about you." He extended his hand. "I believe I haven't properly introduced myself." He was holding a single, white flower. "I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Fuji looked at the flower before extending his own. He too was holding one. They almost looked identical, only his was pinkish red in color. "Fuji Syusuke."

The flowers intertwined as their hands touched.

Arbutus.

Ambrosia.

_"Please be mine."_

_"I would love too."_

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I have an early class tomorrow and needs to sleep now. Have a good night everyone! ^^


End file.
